


Her Boys

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [13]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: License to kill, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: It was an unusual relationship to be sure. British Spy, Texan Agent, Floridian Woman. But they would make it work. Her wedding only proved for everyone that she loved her boys.





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda for you, Cas, but also very much for me.

She knew her father disapproved. He was a government agent. He wasn’t even from around here. She was meant to marry a simple Key West boy. Someone who could fish and make a good pie and ideally owned a bait shop. She had bigger aspirations.

And really these two had stolen her heart. She’d met Felix first, but you couldn’t have one without the other. 

Her limo pulled up to the church. She could see her friends and family waiting outside in their Sunday best. Sharkey, the best man, hurried over to their car and opened up the door. She knew in an instant that something came up. It always did. 

“The DEA came by in a copter.” He glanced at her father sitting next to her. “Secret, but important. It shouldn’t take long so maybe go around the block. The long block.”

“Della, I told you no good would come of this,” her father grumbled. “What would your mother say?”

She held her chin up proudly. “She’d say to follow my heart. Driver, I believe I saw someone selling grapefruit a few blocks back. Might we stop there?”

It would be a lie to say she wasn’t expecting this. She had actually told her closest friends to not even expect the ceremony to start on time. She was sure they were still finishing up early afternoon cocktails at The Porch. It was a miracle that they had made it through all the rehearsals and court dates without interruption. 

Not that it was their fault this came up. It was one of the things she loved about her boys. They were chivalric knights with a rebellious streak. Dedicated to fighting the good fight so that everyone else could live in peace. And they were both excellent at what they did. Their instincts led them into danger but also right back out again. 

After grapefruits - carefully not getting any on her white dress - and driving back to the church, Sharkey came up to the car again. “He’s still not here. Can you go around again?”

She lifted her veil. “What about the guests?” Were they all here? Were they starting to get disgruntled? It was hard suppressing her need to host like the Southern housewife she was raised to be. 

“I told you this was a mistake!” her father interrupted, his arms crossed. 

Della and Sharkey both frowned at him. They drove around the block once more, but then she insisted on getting out of the car at last and at least talking to her friends. She did not want to spend any more time listening to her father going on about how he knew best. 

“Look!” One of the younger kids pointed up at the sky. Others looked up and she did too, squinting against the sun. It looked like, but couldn’t be, well, it had to be them. A helicopter slowly flying by the church with a small biplane dangling by the tail being pulled below. Unexpected but efficient. Their signature. 

She couldn’t help the tears of laughter or the huge smile on her face. She only smiled wider when someone popped their head out of the helicopter, waved, and then jumped. The person on the back of the plane jumped as well. Only those two could upstage arriving to a wedding in a limo. 

Twin white parachutes opened up in the sky and the crowd around her were chattering excitedly, but Della didn’t care. All she cared about was watching her fiances descend from the sky. As they got closer, she could hear Felix’s whooping laughter. James had a much quieter laugh. 

Felix landed first, stumbling slightly up the curb but she flung herself into his outstretched arms. His warm arms wrapped around her and rocked her back and forth. She could smell the slight sweat and her favourite orange blossom perfume beneath it. 

James landed smoothly, transitioning into a walk seamlessly, the bastard, and she ran to him next. His wide grin matched hers and she folded him in an embrace as well. Felix reached up and put his hat on James’s head. 

Della broke the hug and looked at the two of them. Grey suits, big smiles, and all hers. “My boys,” she said fondly. 

“Shall we?” asked James. 

“Best before we get any more interruptions,” Felix agreed. 

The three of them walked up the red carpet into the church, with the children behind them, holding her train and both of their parachutes. She was sure this was a wedding Key West would never forget. 


End file.
